In the end
by stormy-wild
Summary: A story set in a frozen landscape. A broken spirited girl is found in the snow...


Hey there stormy-wild here. This is a story i wrote a while back and have been looking for for a while. The characters don't speak with all the communication being non verbal. Hopefully i expressed the characters, their emotions and thoughts well enough with their actions. I wrote this in a café early in the morning on my mobile in several memo files when i was waiting to meet up with a friend, who had made me get up at an unforgivable hour that i cannot mention. Its 1 of my personal favourites as i love the feel of it and i hope anyone who reads it does aswell. Feedback always welcome.

A broken heart can lay a lonely path

its all mine (except for the characters)

**~Story Begins~**

In the end, fallen in the snow. In the end broken like the memories. Memories that would never leave, so she would leave them. So that's the way it goes and that was the way she went. The chill breeze billowed the fabric of her long fur cloak, white against white snow. A rising sun and the slow light added depth and colour; a soft warmth to the usually pure white snow.

-There is always sunlight even if it is only shining on the other side of the world-

The prone figure lay lost in some distant dream of warm spring flowers and gentle rain. Never to be seen again or so she thought, lying waiting for the end. The end, which never came! Another figure on the path through the trees saw her, pulled her from the snow, and carried her to a warm fire, a warm quilt and a warm body. She woke to skin on skin, from dreams of cuddling with her mother as a child. Sleepily she looked up to another face that she did not know, with closed eyes and deep breathing. Slipping from the warm embrace and into snug clothes -which had been drying over the fire- she opened the door and went back out into the white world, without a look back. He listened to her leave, not moving to stop her; she never saw steady gaze on her back as the door closed.

She trudged through the deep snow, kept walking until her legs gave out and she fell into a cold crunchy embrace. After a while he appeared in her footprints and sat down beside her. She made no move of acknowledgement. They stayed in silence. The sun moved across the sky. When her breathing slowed and her heart rate fell as she passed out he picked her up once again and carried her to his hut.

When she woke against his body once again tears fell down her cheeks. He opened his eyes to meet hers. She was caught by the golden orbs as they held her gaze. She raised a hand and shook her head as she stood up and reached for her clothes. Heading for the door, once she was dressed, her hand still held up towards him. His gaze never left her. Her eyes pleading with him. When her other hand raised to open the door he moved across to her, as she froze mid-movement, and took hold of her outstretched wrist; his grip was delicate but firm. She shook her head again and his other hand rose and caught her chin stilling her movements. His eyes locked with hers and he gave a small tilt of the head from one side to the other. He stepped closer and wrapped his arms around her holding her close against his chest. She trembled as she held back tears. A had rose to stroke her hair. When she tried to pull away he drew her closer, then she became still like the frozen ice she had tried to become part of. Her heart softened a little and she relaxed into his embrace.

**~b~**

She felt his warmth, felt part of herself melt and saw how his eyes went so wild and beautiful; felt such intensity. When she woke it was still dark, she reached out to touch him, but her hand froze before she made contact. Drawing her hand away she let out a slow pained breath, closed her eyes and turned her head away.

**~b~**

The door closed silently behind her not waking her sleeping companion as she disappeared into a heavy snowstorm. Later when the fire was low a pair of golden eyes slid open sleepily and looking around he found himself alone. He dressed quickly and went out. He walked until the path disappeared then he walked on until the snow was so thick that each step was a great endeavour. The snow was falling in torrents. It piled up quickly and swirled around disguising direction and filling in the footprints he was following. He trudged on determined until his feet were numb and he could barely move his legs. His footprints only met bare untouched snow. He fell to his knees in defeat. Turning painful stiff steps led him home.

**comments welcome**

(direct body contact is one of the quickest ways to warm someone up if they have a low body temperature)

**send reviews to the stormy-wild**


End file.
